1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license moving apparatus and program which, when license information for decoding encoded content is held in a recording medium, can move the license information into a recording medium and can improve convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with development of the information society, it has been widely used that a content distribution system can distribute electrically produced content such as books, newspapers, music, or moving images (hereinafter, simply referred to as “content”) and can play the content.
However, the electrically produced content is easily duplicated, and thus, an illegal action of ignoring content copyright is easily produced. From the viewpoint of disabling such an illegal action, a recording and playback system is employed in which the electrically produced content is generally encoded and recorded, and the encoded recorded content is decoded during playback. In addition, there is considered a system requiring license information for use in decoding during playback.
The license information of this type is stored in, for example, a predetermined portable recording medium, and the stored information is used to be read in a playback apparatus during playback.
Prior-art technical document information associated with an invention of this application includes Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-305141, although it is not an invention publicly known in the document.
However, a system requiring the license information as described above does not have any problem in general. According to discussion of the Inventor, it is considered that there occurs a demand for transferring license information from a predetermined recording medium to another recording medium such as a case where an attempt is made to assign to one's own decoded content to a friend.
Further, when such a demand has occurred, there is a possibility that a user feels the fact that convenience is low in the case where license information cannot be moved.
In terms of the viewpoint of moving content, there already exists a technique called a MOVE function of CPRM which enables moving content from a medium in which the content has been safely recorded to another medium. However, the MOVE function is a technique of making a move between recording media at the same time in the form that general content and license are indispensable, and thus, this technique cannot be utilized for movement of only license information.